


Spend The Night

by Grangerwriting



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Bedsharing, Caretaking, Deadmentellnotales, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, POTC - Freeform, Pirates, Piratesofthecaribbeandeadmentellnotales, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grangerwriting/pseuds/Grangerwriting
Summary: It was only hours after their adventure ended. Henry awoke to the sound of Carina's screams. Running into her room, he finds her trembling in bed from a nightmare. Though Carina would never admit to wanting comfort, she wanted it, and she needed it.A one shot on what happened only hours after the ending of Carina and Henry's adventure in Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales.Contains spoilers to Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales.





	Spend The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my Henrina fanfic! (If you didn't know, Henrina is the ship name for Carina and Henry.) It was really fun to make. I was really surprised to not see any Henrina stories on here yet, so I am hoping to see some soon. Maybe YOU will write the next Henrina story! I would love to see it. :)

Carina rose from her bed, screaming and looking around her room in fear. She clenched her blanket, laying her back against the head board, trembling. 

"Carina!" she heard a voice yell out to her. She recognized it. It was Henry's. She watched the door as the handle quickly turned and he came running in.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" He was clearly worried about her, which made Carina blush as she realized what happened.  
"Just a bad dream," she said letting out a puff of air. "I'm okay." 

Henry's face didn't look any less worried. She quickly realized he didn't buy it.  
He looked into her eyes. They weren't gentle and calm like usual. They were... afraid... and scared.  
"No your not."  
He walked over to her bed as she watched, weary and suspiciously.

It had only been hours since their adventure ended. Since Henry was reunited with his father, and Carina lost her's. Since Will and Elizabeth gave her a new home, inviting her to live with them in the house Henry had grown up. They gave Carina her own room, which she had admired for a good while before laying her head down for the night. She had never had her own room, and she was mesmerized by the idea. But now, after her nightmare, the room felt like a cursed cave. A dark, scary area, with no where to hide. A place where new, unexpected things could happen. Scary, new, unexpected things. And she did not like the sound of that. 

"What are you doing?!" Carina mouthed off sarcastically as Henry pulled back the covers and slid into bed next to her.  
"Your scared, Carina. I can see it in your eyes." He paused as her eyes started to soften again to show her fear, but still kept a hint of anger. "I'm not leaving until your okay."  
Henry's final words came out like poetry. There was something about those words that were so different to anything else he had ever said. It was pure truth that came from his heart. 

While Carina found it a little sweet, she still crossed her arms and pouted like a child. Henry didn't react, and she realized that this was not a fight she would win. She finally rolled her eyes, and scooted over on the bed to give him more room.

After a few minutes, Henry broke the silence.  
"What was your dream about?" he asked, wondering if he even should have brought it up.  
The room stayed quiet for a few moments.  
"My father." She swallowed thickly and went on. "I saw his death again. Except this time... it was different." She looked down to her fiddling fingers. "He went down, but Salazar didn't. Salazar... he got me. He was holding a sword to my neck." 

A shiver went down Carina's spin and she stared forward at the wall of the dark room. It was still hard to believe it was just a dream. It felt so real. Her fear was real though. 

Carina reached over to the bedside table next to her and picked up her diary. She clutched it to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. "Henry?" She turned her head to see him looking at her, his eyes immediately locking with her's.  
"What if Salazar isn't dead? What if... what if he comes back?"  
Henry turned on his side to face Carina, and gently whispered.  
"He's gone. Your father killed him. He won't come back."  
"But-"  
"I would never let him take you." 

Carina's face fell gentle. They're eyes never left each other's the whole time. They were like two sets of ponds gazing at each other, admiring one another's beauty. 

A tear escaped her eyes before Carina placed her head on Henry's chest. He gently wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her head that laid upon him. He was shocked by her actions. Even though they had kissed earlier, he never would have thought that hours later she would be throwing her emotions out for him to see. Her tears, this hug. It all took him by surprise. But it was a good surprise. Not that she was crying of course. That she felt okay with doing it in front of him. "I would never let them take you," he repeated in a quieter whisper that he wasn't even sure she heard. His face became calm as he ran his fingers through her soft, straggly, dark hair. 

Carina is never one to admit to wanting comfort, but she did wanted it. She needed it. And while she would never admit to it, she was still enjoying it. The feel of being cradled in Henry's arms, his soft palms and callus fingers threading through her hair. It all felt so luxurious. She has never known this kind of love, let alone any love at all. It was all so new to her, and while she was weary and scared, she was also intrigued and satisfied. 

Henry let his hand fall as he laid his head down on the pillow, Carina's head never leaving his chest.  
"Don't stop," she whispered after a few moments. 

Henry, surprised again, placed his hand back in her hair and began to stroke. He fed his fingers through the split strands one by one, lifting his hand and gently placing it on her skull when reaching the bottom to start again. 

"I looked up at the stars last night," Henry suddenly said.  
Carina looked up into his eyes, curious to what he had to say.  
"I never noticed how many there were. I never even bothered to look up at them," he paused to stroke a strand of hair out of her eye. "Until you."  
A small smile stretched across Carina's face, and she could feel herself blushing.  
She gently leaned forward, closing her eyes as their mouths met. The soft touch against her chapped lips felt like paradise. She could have gone on for hours, his lips like a spell. Pulling her in for more. Craving the taste of his gentle lips against her's. But she slowly pulled away after a few moments, gently opening her eyes to lock with Henry's. 

Carina had never known love. Only heard stories. She always found it fascinating, but never thought she would experience it for herself one day.  
"So that's love," she spoke out with a smile. Henry smiled back, stroking his fingers through her hair one more time. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Henrina story! This ship means so much to me, it is my otp, and I really hope I did it justice. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought, so please leave a comment! Please be honest! Your criticism really makes the difference for future stories.


End file.
